dragonballrelatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Trunks
Future Trunks is the human/saiyan son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future. By the time Present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the time machines arrived – they lived the exact same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge, three years before the androids). "Mirai" is the Japanese Kanji name for 'future'. 'Personality' Future Trunks, having never met his father or grew up under his influence, combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, is very cautious and serious (such as when he did not want Vegeta to trust Paragus in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), unlike his main timeline counterpart, who had a personality very similar to his father's. Future Trunks feared the Androids, panicking at the introduction of Android 16, and before going back in time, was very respectful to everyone, especially his mother and master. Because he comes from the future and believes he knows what is going to happen, Future Trunks is usually shown thinking that only some things will matter and others probably won't (although he is usually right in the long term). This is shown in, at first, his resistance to do anything unless Goku is present. Other things, such as his surprise that Piccolo's fusion would make a difference, also show this. As such, he is usually surprised at events (on a different layer than the fact that history was different from his recollection). He is even (though very rarely) shown to be cocky, such as when he became an Ultra Super Saiyan - but when he loses his seeming "advantage" this cockiness dissolves instantly. Molded from his dark timeline, he is very serious and is a determined fighter like his father. He is also the only full or half-Saiyan that doesn't display a voracious appetite at some point during the series, with the exception of the History of Trunks special, when he imitates his mentor Gohan's eating habit. Unlike his father or alternate timeline self, Future Trunks is often shown to be very polite and well-mannered. This is clearly shown in the original version through his speech, as he is often heard using the polite form of Japanese phrases when addressing his allies. After returning to his timeline to defeat the androids, he is never seen in the series again. In Dragon Ball Z Movie 9 while talking to Chi-Chi, Bulma states that Future Trunks came back to the past one last time to enter the World Tournament. In an interview with Akira Toriyama when asked by a Trunks fan what had happened to Future Trunks and the Majin Buu of his timeline, he stated that he didn't realize that the series was going to continue past the Cell Saga, and that it was supposed to be the final chapter in the Dragon Ball series. However, due to overwhelming demand from Japanese fans, he continued the series. 'Appearance' Like Goku, Future Trunks is muscular, yet a bit taller (after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) and more slender. He has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair due to his maternal side. From his first appearance to the time he enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks' hair is cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears. After his exit from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his hair is long, reaching his shoulders, due to a year of having to cut it himself. However, Bulma cuts it before his second year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and again after the Cell Games. Future Trunks gains his facial features and his light tan skin color from his paternal side. Throughout Future Trunks' appearances, he is usually seen wearing golden boots, grey pants, a black tank-top, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. He also wears clothing identical to his father's, a blue skin-tight jumpsuit, white gloves, white boots with yellow tips, and Battle Armor. Like most other Saiyan-Human hybrids in the series, he has never been seen with a tail. 'Differences' Due to living in such a bleak and dangerous future, Future Trunks is much different than his present time counterpart. Due to a hostile and lonely life with nearly everyone dead, Trunks' best and only friend is Future Gohan, which is comparable to the friendship of Trunks and Goten. It is unknown how Future Trunks would react to meeting Trunks, however this occurs in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. In both Budokai 3 and Shin Budokai, Trunks states that it is "Just like having a brother", whereas in Legendary Super Warriors and Tenkaichi 2, he does not even realize it is his future self and the two have a sparring match. In Raging Blast, Future Trunks is disappointed that Trunks has become spoiled and arrogant in times of peace. However, he retracts his disdain for the boy after being surprised by the young Saiyan's strength after they battle, most notably at his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at such a young age. They did meet in the manga and anime, however, when Trunks was still just a baby; once when Future Trunks rescued him and Bulma from Dr. Gero's attack, and once when Future Trunks came to Capsule Corporation before the Cell Games announcement. For a minute, Trunks incessantly pulled on Future Trunks' hair. 'Biography' Future Trunks was born in Age 766 and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth is continually terrorized by the evil Android 17 and Android 18. By the time we are introduced to the pair of Androids, over three fourths of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction. In this future, Future Gohan and Future Trunks are weaker versions of themselves without the training of the experienced Z Fighters later on. In this timeline, Goku dies of a heart virus six months before the Androids arrive, leaving the Z Fighters without one of their greatest heroes. Trunks' father Vegeta and all of the other Z Fighters (except Gohan) are killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were both built to be more powerful than Goku. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Gohan becomes Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows. Trunks is at age 14 at the time. He tries his best to teach Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan as well, necessary for him to compete against the Androids' might. However, with everyone already dead and having not yet felt a certain level of sadness and sorrow, Trunks simply cannot find the motivation to transform. (In the manga, Trunks had already achieved the Super Saiyan form.) Gohan and teenage Trunks face the Androids in battle where Trunks, in his inexperience, is cornered by Android 18. Gohan is forced to sacrifice himself to save Trunks, losing his arm in the process which only further demoralizes Trunks and causes his confidence to fall. Trunks tries repeatedly to attain Super Saiyan during training but still struggles with it, unlike his alternate-timeline self who attains it at a much younger age and with relative ease. Later the pair are drawn into battle against the Androids again, so Gohan knocks Trunks unconscious knowing that if he faces them again he will be killed. Gohan holds his own against the Androids, being stronger than each individually (only in the anime; Gohan initially lost against a #17 who was using less than half his full strength, and even after the years of training with Trunks, he is effortlessly defeated by the foe and killed before Trunks awakens) but unable to compete with both of them and their infinite energy reserves. Gohan is defeated and killed, leaving Trunks to find his body lying in the rain. Overcome with anger and grief, Trunks finally transforms into a Super Saiyan (as said above, in the manga, he was able to transform already, but due to his inexperience was unable to even keep up with an armless Gohan in his normal state, until his training for the next three years) and spends the next few years training to avenge his fallen allies but despite all this, he struggles to defeat the Androids. After another close escape, Bulma reveals her time machine to Trunks, which she hopes he will use to return to the past and save Goku, hopefully altering the future. In this future, Trunks did not know his father, Vegeta, at all, as he was only an infant at the time he was murdered by the Androids. When he finally meets his father in the past, he is seen to be constantly trying to impress him. This is often mixed with disgust and horror towards his father's uncaring attitude towards those around him, especially when Vegeta refused to save Bulma and baby Tr unks when Dr. Gero blew up the capsule plane, forcing Trunks to save his present counterpart and his mother, instead. Having lived in an age of apocalyptic terror, Future Trunks had to go through intense training that made him stronger in the end than his alternate-self in the main Dragon Ball Z timeline, who lived in an age of peace with the Androids and Cell defeated, though this counterpart seen in the main timeline is able to naturally transform and wield far greater power than Trunks had as a teenager whilst only eight years old, enough to hit Super Saiyan Vegeta in the face, in the Majin Buu arc. Every time Future Trunks travels into the past, he creates different timelines, each one unaffected by different outcomes, which is why he didn't go back in time and destroy the Androids before they were activated by Dr. Gero, for it would simply create an alternate timeline and would not affect his own. The time machine he travels in was also low in power, so he would have been stuck in the past forever. This also means that if Future Trunks told Bulma or Vegeta that they were going to have a son together around the time of his first time-travel, and before Bulma stopped dating Yamcha, it would have no effect on his existence whether Bulma and Vegeta decided to have a child together or not. Time travel In Age 784, Trunks travels back in time 20 years, in order to warn Goku about the android threat in the near future, as well as to deliver medication that will cure Goku of the heart virus that he is supposed to die from. However, upon arrival he is greeted by Frieza with his father King Cold. They had come to Earth in order to seek revenge upon Goku's loved ones, and to kill Goku himself. Trunks, then seventeen years old, did not look like much of a threat to Frieza, and he freely told him so. Trunks implies his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, but Frieza, albeit initially shocked, laughs it off along with his father. Trunks, anticipating that Frieza doesn't believe him, proves it by transforming, to Frieza's horror. Frieza was then given three opportunities to kill Trunks, but the young Super Saiyan was able to block and dodge the attacks with ease (and kill all the minions he had brought to Earth with his father) to great frustration of Frieza. Frieza then turns angry and fires a Supernova (the same attack he used to blow up Planet Vegeta) at Trunks. Y trunks5 t.jpg Y trunks4 t.jpg Y trunks2 t.jpg Y trunks3 t.jpg Trunks Direct Of S.H.I.E.L.D.jpg| Trunks Future Category:Hero